


Эта ловушка обоих запрет

by NightBat



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Poetry, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Бог не поникнет пред смертных приказами.Он не собака, но кто в конуре?Translation: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376643





	Эта ловушка обоих запрет

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Working both ways, trap allows to unite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376643) by [NightBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat)



Вырезан жребий на смерти орудии,  
Кровь на ошейниках — городу в цвет.  
Правят инстинкты бессмертными судьями:  
Голод — вопрос, а жестокость — ответ.

Бьются за первенство проблески разума,  
Роли меняются в этой игре.  
Бог не поникнет пред смертных приказами.  
Он не собака, но кто в конуре?

День, как и ночь, появляется снова.  
Два как один — близнецами скуёт.  
Боль одного есть приказы другого.  
Эта ловушка обоих запрёт.


End file.
